<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Local Wildlife by cac0daemonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454727">Local Wildlife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia'>cac0daemonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Sketches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly Clone Wars sketch of Waxer and Boil</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boil &amp; Waxer (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Local Wildlife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/gifts">Crystalshard</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A while ago I asked people for some Waxer sketch prompts. I have a few others I want to play with at some point, but this one is from Crystalshard. :)</p><p>
  <a href="https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia">Twitch</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Large:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>